The New Generation and the Disturbing Hunger Games Parody
by TheWorldBookGirl
Summary: When Rose, Hugo, the Potter kids, and Teddy are all left alone with Ron, pure, epic chaos will occur! All rights go to J.K. Rowling and Hillywood. Oneshot.


**20 and I wrote this on the bus on the way home one day back in May. I finally typed it up and posted it. This is for you, 20, for being an awesome bus-buddy and a great friend!**

**The lyrics are from the Hillywood Hunger Games Parody.**

* * *

Lilly, Albus ,and James stood in the doorway to the Potters' living room, watching as their parents shouted and shot spells back and forth.

"Why the–" _whoosh!_ "did you tell them we'd come? You know we can't!" (Bat-boogey hex)

"I didn't. Corey did." (Offense then defense spell.) "Come on, Ginny! We can just tell them we can't come…"

"NO, we can't The thing is tomorrow night, and they probably have everything set and planned!"

The useless argument carried on as Albus stood on his tiptoes and whispered to his brother over his sister's head without taking his eyes off his parents, "What were their patronuses, again?"

James followed Albus's action, but bent his shoulders instead of raising himself. "Dad's a stag and mum's a horse."

Lilly looked up and asked her brothers, "Does that mean mine's gonna be a hag?"

"No, Lil. Don't worry. Yours could very well be a kitten," Albus said.

"I wouldn't want to have a cat for a patronus," James said," because Ben says that that was Umbridge's."

Lilly whimpered. Ginny sent a hex across the room, where Harry blocked it and shoot his own spell. There was a loud _pop!_ in the hallway and Teddy Lupin came up behind the three siblings.

"Hi–I'm going back to Ron and Hermione's," He changed his greeting as soon as he saw the battle. "Anyone want to come with?"

All three kids hastily left the doorway and followed Teddy to the fireplace.

•••

As the Potter kids and Teddy arrived, Ron asked his wife as she was heading down the stairs, "Did you buy any new clothes, Hermione?"

"Erm…yes…?"

"Wonderful!" Ron stood up from the couch he was sitting on and headed up the stairs. Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down, then suddenly realized that she had visitors.

"Oh, Teddy! You're back! And with James, Albus, and Lily. Come on in. Rose! Hugo! Your cousins are here!" Two little redheads came running into the living room. "Kids, I'll be back soon. Teddy…you're in charge. Make sure Ronald doesn't do anything too out of hand." With that, Hermione left and there were only five cousins and one god-cousin left in the room.

That is, until Ron came down the stairs wearing a strapless red dress and an absurd blue wig.

"_Everybody line up!"_ he announced, clapping his hands promptly. _"The show is about to start."_ Ron threw down a bunch of Hermione's more fashionable clothes. _"Places! The show is about to start!"_ As the kids, confused, all threw the new clothes over their own , Ron continued to sing.

"_You have to show a look, have a look, or give a look  
Faces, beautiful  
No one ugly allowed"  
_

Ron laughed.

_"Are you ready? Here we go,_

_"Fashion is the art, designers are the gods_  
_Models play the part of angels in the dark_  
_Which one of you would ever dare to go against_  
_That beauty is a trade and everyone is paid"_

Red lights flared to life with a flick of Teddy's wand and Rose began heading down the "catwalk" the kids had made and they all joined in with Ron, singing,

"_Hunger Games, how do you look?  
Hunger Games, how do you look?"_

_"Who you wearing?_  
_Sean John, Calvin Klein_  
_Donna Karan's fashion line_  
_Valentino, YSL_  
_Ferragamo and Chanel_  
_Holsten, Gucci, Figla, Rucci_  
_Don't forget my Pucci_  
_Fendi and Armani_  
_God, I miss Gianni_  
_Kenneth Cole, Michael Kors_  
_Mr. Ford I can't afford_  
_D&G and BCBG_  
_Looking good is never easy"_

Sometime during their show, Hermione came back with Harry and Ginny. The three, erm, _more mature_ adults stopped and stared in shock as Ron sauntered down the aisle.

"_Oscar de la Renta_

_Louis Vuitton._

_Beauty has a price…"_

All of the kids, Teddy, and Ron began dancing in sync, like one might see in a music video of sorts.

"_Hunger Games, how do you look?  
Hunger Games, how do you look?  
Hunger Games, how do you look?"_

Suddenly, the Weasley and Potter kids and Teddy lowered into a crouch.

"_What are you wearing?"_

Ron began to laugh maniacally as the lights flickered out of existence.

"I almost feel sorry for you, Hermione," Harry whispered at the end. Hermione nodded numbly. She sure wasn't going to trust Teddy to keep Ron under control any more.


End file.
